huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quilafa
Re: Powerbonded Titans That sounds like a good idea, and I've seen similar done on other wikis in several different manners. I'll see if I can look into how best to code that in and will get back to you when I can. Classes are starting up again soon, so I'll be losing a bit of time starting next week. 18:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Amulet of Will To Quilafa. I have just noticed that the Amulet of Will is on both Artifacts and Magic.Lindorm7621 (talk) 19:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ay, that's going to be a bit of a project to go through, but definitely something that will be good to go through. At least currently, the policy has been to simply use the lowest stat set since the Titans are able to increase their stats with training. I have to say, I like the hover-over feature there, it's a bit less obstructive than including the template. What might be a bit easier to work with is having the Attack and Defense sections as 2 different columns as opposed to 2 different rows. It would allow the possibility of listing multiple stat sets a bit more neatly. 22:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Huntik Forums Well, it looks like the domain name of the huntik.ws forums finally expired... I'm thinking about making a new Huntik forum, though, because I don't think that the person that owns huntik.ws has been online for quite some time. Do you have any way to contact DanteDervish? Hahli Nuva (talk) 19:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: PNG That would normally be correct, although the original source file dictates quality a lot. The original files from Huntik.com were all .JPG files, so converting them to .PNG wouldn't be able to increase sharpness at all - and there would still be the file size cost. That's why virtually all of the stock art files are .JPG instead of .PNG ; ) 21:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Mythras Hmm as to Mytras it's a titan of Valour. At least in English Version it is...I've rewatched it for.....10 times at least and I remember that in ep 13-14 it's called "The Legendary Titan of Valour" NinaVale (talk) 21:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Heya. When the question first came up, I personally checked the episodes in which Mythras appears. In the English version, they used the word "Bravery" in all or nearly all of the times Mythras was mentioned. If you can re-check the episode and say at what time it was said, then it can be re-evaluated. (Please don't post links to youtube videos, though, as those are infringing upon copyright.) 21:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New huntik forums Lizz, I Love Wolf Titans, LastIrishWolf, and me from the original Huntik Forums invite anyone from the old forums to join Lizz's new forum. It includes a Huntik discussion area. If you would please spread the word to any of the other members from Huntik Forums, it would be very helpful. Thank you! mythology is my middle name 14:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) The website is http://cartoons-anime.forumotion.com/. It has other shows, but it's still updating quite a bit. There are lots of things we can add.mythology is my middle name 20:50, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Policy Update Image Licensing All the _ _ _ _ _ _ Casterwill accounts I believe that all the accounts with Casterwill on the end are the same person: 1. they all happen to be born in march around the same date. 2. They are all girls. 3. they all have the same last name. Lindorm7621 (talk) 11:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Typically ok, yes, though all of the earlier ones being disabled by Wikia makes it a bit odd. Pattern has been account created, account renamed, account disabled; rinse, repeat. The main question is whether it's the user disabling the accounts or Wikia /VSTFS (due to ToS violations such as being under 13). If it's the latter, that would be a staff-level situation about on par to evading a block. I might check in with staff just to make sure everything's OK. 19:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) To Do List Heya Seeker and Quilafa, I've gotten the To Do List cleaned up and updated a bit. Just wanted to get in touch with y'all to give some idea on where I'm hoping the Wiki can go (as well as a few things left from the time of Jonniboi123). Feel free to chime in on any of the points : ) I aim to finish up the SAS redirects under the TCG project this week if possible and will likely start working on some of the aspects of the files project afterwards (mainly licensing info, but also some of the other stuff while sorting through files). 08:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Huntik Forums Here's the link --> Click Here. mythology is my middle name 15:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Huntik Wiki (NL) Hey, I've noticed you've been decently active at the NL Huntik Wiki and are nearing the 100-edit mark. If you want, you'd probably be able to adopt the NL Huntik Wiki when you reach 100 edits and possibly help out with content from that side. Hop on by the Thread for additional info ; ) 11:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Checked that you made a request for adoption on the NL Wiki. I'm guessing the only thing is that they're wanting you closer to the 100-edit mark. I know that's a requirement for adopting English Wikis. At the moment, you'd only need about 7 more, so I'm guessing that once you hit the 100 mark, you'd be able to reply on the request and be granted admin / bureaucrat privileges at that point. Oh, I noticed that the NL Wiki has the Hoplite page spelled as "Hoplight" instead, so redirecting to the right spelling (and the link on the main page) might get you 2 edits closer ; ) 03:09, June 26, 2013 (UTC) OAL-077 Ah, it's part of how the TCG Infoboxes are formatted. I've been intending to explain that more in detail on the TCG Infobox pages. I included several ways to override what's displayed and what isn't displayed with different but similar parameters: * card name: This will use the name entered on both the top banner and under the Related Pages section. * name: This will use the name entered only on the top banner but not under the Related Pages section. Useful for when the card's topic has no related pages or when the related pages would be under a different name. * also name: This will use the name entered only under the Related Pages section. This is almost always in conjunction with the name parameter. 17:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hangman Results At The Point Board On Hangman After 3 Came 5 --Quotonia (talk) 21:16, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Admin Template Hiya Quilafa I was wondering if whether or not you think that my Admin navigational template is a good idea. I am also thinking of making another one to put on our talk pages. It's here: Seeker11299 (talk) - Lightning Rider 21:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) hi Bot Work Hey. One of the editors from the Magi-Nation Wiki is willing to assist us with some bot maintenance here (thread). If approved, he can request that the account be flagged as a bot on the Huntik Wiki. ;There are several projects that this could really facilitate: * Making sure various file name formats are standardized * Nomenclature (i.e. finding out that "White Woods Druid" is really Wildwood Druid) * Flagging "old style" redirects (i.e. TITAN's Amulet.jpg -> TITAN Amulet.jpg) * I know I'm forgetting something else… ;There are also several other possibilities that are now feasible should there be consensus: * Making sure that page galleries use the same format / order * Should we use the format of unnamed Suit ### or just Suit ###? * Other things that could be transitioned site-wide In other news, I have a new template up with Antedeluvian as a test page. Should the new format be desirable, this would also be something where a bot would make things transition faster (and not require manual entry). 22:28, October 14, 2014 (UTC) After positive testing, the smart coding of the epsource template has been merged into the standard template. Once a format is decided for comic book sources, these also will be coded into the template. [[User:Lhikan 007|''l am the Lhikan'' ]][[User blog:Lhikan 007|'0']] [[User:Lhikan634|'7']] (My TaLk) ' ∫ ''Janitor' 21:37, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Huntik NL Hey, I've done a bit of looking over at the Huntik NL Wiki. I'm beginning to honestly wonder if there's even a point to keeping it open since it originally really was just Suttesut stealing content from here without even bothering to translate it. There's only 12 articles that are even in Dutch, and most of those are stubs. I'm wondering a couple of things: # Was there ever a Dutch dub? I have a sneaking suspicion that, if so, the abilities are all wrong. If there were no dub, I'd have to wonder if the wiki's even useful. # Should the non-translated articles just be deleted outright? # I've only seen 1 anonymous user make any edits, apart from us, within the past 2 years. # There's only been 1 new page in years, and that involved a page-move with a redirect to be removed. 00:29, March 13, 2015 (UTC) That does make for some difficulty, especially as I'd pretty much have to work through Google translate there. One thing I was considering, if episodes can be located, is primarily using Holotome profiles there at this point (as opposed to plot at this point). I know I wouldn't be able to do justice to a sentence, much less a full article, but Infobox data from in-series would be a possibility. I could run some ''basic maintenance from my end, but some of that would be admin-level. Something that could be useful that you'd be able to do that I can't is request via a sitename change to "Huntik Wiki NL" or "NL Huntik Wiki" - adjectives normally follow nouns in Dutch, right? I've requested the like (and had it implemented) for IT and ES so that we don't have so many running around called "Huntik Wiki" without the language associations. It might help in gaining editors. 07:48, March 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: 1st episode I can't think of anything off the to of my head aside from replacements for images in Category:A Seeker is Born. 19:12, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Nederlands hey, nog een nederlander hier? :p Niklaustheseeker (talk) 14:15, October 21, 2016 (UTC) niet echt vragen, viel me gewoon op dat we van dezelfde dingen houden :P ik speel namelijk ook rs Niklaustheseeker (talk) 08:32, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Haha Dagobert Duck wel natuurlijk, Lego niet mn sterkste kant, snapte er nooit wat van als kind :PNiklaustheseeker (talk) 18:42, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Haha, speel je nogsteeds RS? Niklaustheseeker (talk) 18:33, October 25, 2016 (UTC) zozo netjes, ik ben bijna bij de 2k total, ik heet Lord Hugo als je een keer samen wil spelen Niklaustheseeker (talk) 11:53, October 26, 2016 (UTC) mag je trouwens foto's toevoegen van google afbeeldingen? of moet je daar eerst iets bijzetten? Ik heb de image policy doorgelezen maar ik snap het nog niet helemaal namelijk. Niklaustheseeker (talk) 13:34, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Ik zal het eens aan hem vragen dan. wel jammer dat ik al een clan heb, ook tier2 cita is pas maandje opgericht wel. ik add je wel als vriend. Heb je wel al qpc? dat is mijn goal atm Niklaustheseeker (talk) 09:43, October 27, 2016 (UTC) wow 1e cape! niet eens een skillcape ervoor? :P Niklaustheseeker (talk) 10:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Nice, mijn eerste was construction en daarna magic. De rest van mn skills zijn nog lang niet in de buurt maar qp cape kom ik toch steeds dichter bij Niklaustheseeker (talk) 09:08, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Ja tuurlijk, hoezo? Niklaustheseeker (talk) 00:19, November 14, 2016 (UTC) haha gelukkig kijk ik altijd bij updates :p bijna children of mah quest!, heb eergister ook nog eens invention gehaald :). Niklaustheseeker (talk) 15:58, November 15, 2016 (UTC) oh nee de mogelijkheid :P heb nu wel lvl47al. Oh ik zal eens gaan kijken bij de kruidvat dan. tnx. Niklaustheseeker (talk) 21:08, November 19, 2016 (UTC)